Soon
by Starkittie
Summary: Even when he comes back late, she's waiting. And that's exactly where he wants her. -Oneshot-


**Hey all! I'm back with a little tidbit for you. I wrote this for a friend and I thought I would post it and see what y'all thought of it. Its a shorty but hopefully you'll still like it. Thanks ahead of time to everyone who reads.**

It was late when he finally got back to the room. He was so tired. He had a rough match right at the close of the show and then Vince had wanted to talk to him, John and Christy (the diva they had John paired up with for now who also happened to be his wife) about an idea he had. Vince was thinking, since breaking up Legacy, he was going to play with turning him face for awhile. Vince wanted John and Christy involved because they were the top faces on the show and pretty much in the company right now. He liked the idea. He had only been a face very briefly when Evolution had turned on him, but that hadn't lasted too long. 'I wonder how the fans will react.' He thought to himself as he opened the door quietly. He didn't want to wake her. It was nearly 1am. He knew she would be sleeping. He hated the thought of her coming back to the hotel alone, crawling into bed and falling asleep without him.

He looked over at the bed. He could barely make out her features in the moonlight. She was curled up on her side, out like a light. He smiled and laid down his bag and took off his clothes. Thank God he had taken a shower at the arena. No way in hell did he want to get into bed with her smelling from his match. Nor did he want to waste a single second of the precious alone time that they had together.

Even though she was asleep, he still was able to hold her. He raised the covers and slid in behind her. He scooted closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her against his body. She molded against him, like she and he were made to fit this perfectly together. She murmured something quietly in her sleep and snuggled in closer to him. He buried his face in her hair, pressing his lips against her throat. He inhaled deeply. She smelled like her vanilla body wash. God, he loved the way she smelled.

She snuggled in some more, pressing her butt into the cradle of his hips. He groaned softly against her neck as his body reacted instantly to her. His hand cupped her hip, pulling her in closer. He kissed along the side of her neck, hoping to wake her up. Yes, he was tired, but never too tired to make love to her. She made a quiet noise that showed him she was waking up. She rolled over to face him.

"Randy? Are you just coming to bed? What time is it?" He smiled at her and kissed her.

"Sorry, baby. It's late." He kissed her again. This time she wrapped her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss and delved his hand into her hair, holding her close to him. "I'm sorry you had to come back to the room without me baby." He told her in between kisses. He moved away from her sinful mouth and started to kiss down her throat. His hands brushed over the luscious curves of her body as he rolled her underneath him. She melted into him, just like she always did. She moaned softly when his hands slipped under the t-shirt she wore to bed. His t-shirt.

"It's okay. I know you had something to take care of." She hooked her leg over his hip, bringing his body closer to hers. She lifted her arms over her head when he removed the t-shirt. She smiled at him when his face came back into view. "I'll always be here waiting for you." He kissed her passionately while he removed her panties and his boxers. He nipped at her jaw as he slowly filled her.

She arched her back, moaning his name as he worked himself agonizingly slowly in and out of her body. He gradually increased the speed and force of his thrusts. A sheen of sweat covered both of their bodies as they panted in rhythm to each other, fighting to see who would fall over that edge into bliss first.

Her body tightened around him, telling him that she was close. The way she moved in time with him was pulling him close to the brink as well. He kissed her jaw line and nipped at her ear.

"Oh…God…Randy. I love you Randy. Ah…" She panted as she skirted that blissful ecstasy.

"Ah…fuck baby…I love you too…"

Randy opened his eyes to find himself in his own bed, in his home, in St. Louis. He was alone, naked and stroking himself in his sleep. He had been dreaming of her and his hand was a poor substitute for what he was sure her body would feel like. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift and pull up a vision of her. He imagined her body squeezing his shaft tightly as she cried out his name. He tightened his hand around himself, causing him to find his release. Even though he was alone, he called out her name anyway. He stroked himself softly as the last few waves flowed through his body. He blindly reached for the t-shirt that he had taken off earlier and cleaned his body off, tossing the shirt back on to the floor.

He looked around his lonely room again. He curled up on his side, hugging one of the extra pillows to him, wishing it was her there with him. He closed his eyes, willing himself back to sleep. Someday he was going to tell her how he felt. Someday, she would return his affections. Then, finally, they would be together, just like they were meant to be. God, he prayed silently to himself, please let someday be soon.

**Please let me know what you think. Reviews mean the world! Till next time...XOXO =^.^=**


End file.
